A function that automatically replenishes the electronic money balance (value balance) stored in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone is known. In an electronic value management method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a mobile terminal checks the electronic money balance with an internal IC module at regular intervals and, when it is lower than a specified balance, replenishment of electronic money by an electronic value issuance system is automatically performed.